Protector
by Black-Wolf-Ninja
Summary: Subaru / Tia. Yuri oneshot. In the middle of a battle with Tia directing the forwards, she forgets to look after herself. A Gadget sneaks up behind her and is ready to fire..... EDIT:As a review mentioned, it was inspired by a doujin, the idea anyway.


_Authors Notes._

" " - Speech,

' ' - thought.

_italics _ kind of emphasis on the word.

_Not seen many Tia/Subaru Fics around so thought i'd give this one a go. My head had been mulling this one over for a while, and finally got around to writing it. Sort of a little break in between exams and my other fics. Its a little cliche, but sometimes, cliche just has to be done XD Enjoy!_

_Black Wolf_

_--_

It happened in an instant, Tia had been directing the forwards in the battle, and concentrating so much on her team mates she completely missed the gadget behind her

It happened in an instant, Tia had been directing the forwards in the battle, and concentrating so much on her team mates she completely missed the gadget behind her. All she could do was widen her eyes in surprise as it powered up to attack. Everything slowed down and before she knew what was happening a swirl of blue came into her vision. The sound of the blast echoed over the scene, the expected pain never came. Subaru lay at her feet bleeding, having taken the bullet of magical energy in her shoulder, not even having enough time to even set up a barrier. Tia fell to her knees as Subaru looked up at her through hazy eyes. "Are you alright…..Tia?"

"You…..you Idiot!! Why did you have to go and do something like that!?"

"Ehehe, Gomen-ne Tia…" Subaru's eyes slowly closed as consciousness slipped away from her.

"Tia-san! Subaru-san!" the shout came from Erio, having already dealt with the remaining gadgets that threatened his friends as Tia cradled Subaru.

Caro caught up to them and saw Subaru with blood pooling around the floor, instantly incanting a spell of healing. "My power will not be strong enough to heal her, all I can do is maintain her current condition, we need to get her back to base!" Caro stated pleadingly, already struggling to maintain the charm.

Erio opened up an M2D window. "We need evac ASAP with medical on standby Subaru-san's badly injured!"

A few minutes later Vice could be heard as their transport arrived.

--

Tia was in her dorm, lying on her side in her bunk.

'Subuaru's so _stupid!!_ Does she not know I can take care of myself?!'

Tia shuffled slightly so she could lie on her back, her expression softening. She knew she couldn't have dodged that bullet. Subaru had saved her, she knew that well enough, she just didn't want her putting herself in danger like that. She never liked seeing Subaru get hurt. She remembers the first time she saw Subaru's cybernetic arm after some training in the academy went wrong. Subaru did well to hide it, but being dorm buddies there were certain things that couldn't be hid.

Tia sat up on the bed, swinging her legs off onto the floor, putting her elbows on her knees. She was dressed in a pair of short shorts, white in colour with red stripes down the sides with matching strappy top which showed her stomach if she stretched.

Sighing for what must have been the umpteenth time that evening; all she had been doing was reminiscing about Subaru, her perky laugh, her annoying in your face attitude, always getting her to do things. It was too _silent_ in this room without her. So…_lonely._

Suddenly the door hisses open and a familiar voice hits her ears. "Evening Tia"

Tia's eyes shot to her companion who was just nonchantly strutting through the door as if nothing had ever happened. She tried to fight the tears, and the anger, but she just couldn't stop herself. Before she knew what was happening she had got up, faced Subaru and a loud smack echoed through the silent room.

"What the hell were you thinking!! Jumping in the way like that! I had it covered! I don't need rescuing!"

Subaru just stared disbelievingly, hand slowly coming to her face where a red mark was now present on her cheek. She looked at Tia, hand still raised, tears freely falling seemingly unknowingly to her partner.

Subaru knew better, Tia was always so stubborn, always so independent. Never wanting to rely on anyone. She wasn't really angry at Subaru, just angry at herself for not being strong enough. She always put on a tough demeanor; she only rarely showed her insecure side to Subaru in their room. Subaru loved that side of Tia, she was so fragile, so girly Subaru just wanted to hug her senseless, not that Tia would ever allow her. It wasn't that she didn't like the regular Tia; Subaru knew she could break through that tough exterior and get a cute blush whenever she wanted to, albeit at the price of a distinct pinch or thwack. Subaru had known for a while now, she loved Tia, she was the first person outside of her family to accept her for _what_ she was. Subaru was forever thankful for that.

Slowly coming back to reality, she saw that Tia hadn't moved. Lightly touching her cheek where it still tinged slightly Subaru thought about what to say. "Gomen-ne Tia I thought-"

Subaru never got a chance to finish; Tia had ran up to her and grasped her in a tight hug, putting a little stress on her sore shoulder. "You Idiot! You always apologise, stop apologising!"

"But Tia you-"

"Forget what I said, I'm…..I'm sorry.."

Subaru felt Tia pull back form the hug slightly, looking down at her fiery haired partner she saw Tia look away slightly, a red hue colouring her cheeks.

"I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy watching you and Erio and Caro that I didn't…..Thank you Subaru"

Subaru gave her a goofy grin like she always did, Tia loved that smile, she would do anything to see that expression stay.

Tia gave a light gasp as she saw a dark red patch seeping through the bandage on Subaru's shoulder.

"It's bleeding, were you supposed to leave, your not healed!!"

Subaru put a hand behind her head and grinned stupidly.

"Ehehe, I wanted to see you Tia…"

"You snuck out didn't you, Mou Subaru!!"

Suddenly an M2D screen popped in front of Tia with Shamals face appearing.

"You wouldn't know where Subaru is Tia she-"

Shamal didn't even get to finish her sentence as a rather comical scene unfolded with Subaru attempting to hide behind the shorter girl.

"Sorry Shamal-Sensei, it seems my partner here took it upon herself to sneak out, should I bring her back?"

Tia felt a small pinch on her back where Subaru was and jumped slightly.

"Tia!!" Subaru whispered harshly, earning a glare from the shorter girl.

Tia rubbed her back and looked back towards Shamal, who responded.

"She's through the worst of it, all she needs is rest and not to aggravate her shoulder, it doesn't matter where she gets rest, just make sure she gets it, look after her Tia." Shamal sighed, shaking her head before closing down the screen.

Tia turned around to her room mate with a small reprimanding scowl on her face, ready to chew her friend out.

But before Tia could even begin she saw the red stain expanding slightly and her anger was gone. It must have happened when she hugged her. A small blush came to her cheeks at the thought.

"Subaru, Sit down!"

Subaru already had a pre-programmed response to that tone of voice and instantly found herself rooted to the floor.

Tia just looked at Subaru disbelievingly, giggles starting to come through her serious outlook. Subaru just looked at her like a lost puppy. Before she could help herself she burst out laughing.

"Tia! Mou don't say stuff in your serious command voice like that!!" As Subaru got up from the floor and then proceeded to sit on her bed instead. Subaru inwardly thought it was worth it. Having not seen Tia laugh like that in a long time.

Tia slowed down her giggles and looked at Subaru's curious look before once again registering the red stain on her shoulder. Calming herself she moved closer to Subaru.

"Subaru, Take off your shirt"

That caught Subaru's attention, "ehhhhh??"

Tia suddenly caught on to what Subaru was thinking, blushing profusely she managed to stutter out "Your wound…..its open, I want to change the bandage!!"

Subaru finally caught on to Tia's statement, and for a moment looked a little disappointed.

Subaru turned round slightly and slowly took off her button up-shirt revealing the white sports bra underneath. Also stained with a scarlet hue, seems she hadn't had time to change since the mission.

Getting a fresh bandage from there joint bathroom Tia sat on the bed, the wall at her back and looked at Subaru to sit between her legs. Subaru shifted slightly and leaned back. Looking at how it was bandaged, it went under the bra strap itself and down to the side.

"Er Subaru, your going to have to take off your erm.. bra as well" Tia stated sheepishly, blush increasing ten-fold.

Subaru could hear the nervousness in Tia's voice, obviously uncomfortable. She loved to tease Tia, it was too easy sometimes. "Eh? Really, Shamal didn't have to?" Tia's face became redder, now it seemed like she just wanted to strip Subaru.

Subaru was lying, but the look on Tia's face was priceless. Subaru suddenly burst out laughing. "Tia, hahaha"

"Mou Subaru, stop teasing me!!" Tia's blush has now reached her ears and so she gave a solid thwack to Subaru's back.

Subaru slowly stopped laughing and reached her hands behind her back, hands slowly undoing the clasp and removing the stained bra and throwing it onto the floor with her stained top.

Tia then started to remove the bandage and moved round to straddle Subaru and clean the wound. She then noted she wasn't really thinking when she decided to do this. Facing her was a smirking Subaru with one arm across her chest, the other supporting it, giving quite a provocative pose. Tia couldn't help staring.

"Ne Tia Im up here.." Tia flushed realising she had spent a good few seconds staring at Subaru's cleavage. "ah er yeah I know that! I was just erm looking to see if you had any other wounds…"

'Why aren't mine that big….' Tia thought to herself, pouting as she began re-bandaging the wound.

Finally it was finished and Subaru was cleaned up and Tia got off to find her friend her pajamas. Returning with a tee-shirt, she blushed asking if Subaru wears a bra underneath her pajamas. Subaru grinned lecherously "Does Tia want to know what I sleep in?"

"Idiot! I just want to get you some clothes!" Tia tossed the garment at Subaru and turned her back sharply not giving Subaru the satisfaction of her rosy cheeks.

"Ne Tia can you give me a hand?" Tia turned back around to see Subaru struggling with the tee-shirt. Not having any buttons in it she was struggling to get it over her head with only one arm. Smiling half amusedly at the sight she approached Subaru from behind and helped her pull it over her head and slide down, accidently brushing the side of her bare breasts in the process, eliciting a small gasp from the blue haired girl.

"Ano…..Tia could you help me with my shorts, I can't seem to undo the button…" Now Tia was blushing like a tomato and gaping like a gold fish. She couldn't say no, her friend needed to change, but she…. _Mou!_..

Slowly kneeling down on the floor as Subaru stood, she shakily brought her hand to Subaru's white shorts. Gently unbuckling the nickel button and sliding the zipper down, leaving her face to face with some white and blue striped panties, with three tiny little bows on the front. Quickly moving her eyes downwards, she slid the shorts down her long legs. Subaru sat down as Tia took them completely off and then looked back to her friend who was looking back with a slight tinge of red on her cheeks with a twitch of a smile forming.

"Tia…"

"What?" Tia replied in nothing more than a whisper, still on the floor eyes looking away.

"Will you sleep with me tonight? We haven't in a long time, not since the academy"

Tias eyes widened slightly, not expecting that request, although after all the worrying she was doing over her injury, it would be nice to have her friend so close. _Friend, _that sent a pang through her unexpectedly. Why does that make me so sad…… Tia thought to herself solemnly.

Subaru caught the sudden sad expression on Tia's face and wondered if she'd done something wrong.

"eh Tia! Its not a problem if you don't want to I mean, you don't have to look so sad!! Ne Tia!!"

Tia realized she had let her thoughts show on her face and cursed herself mentally, usually she was good at controlling how she felt. It seemed Subaru was getting through to her more and more lately. She wondered what she would be like had she not had this loud obnoxious girl be her partner since the beginning of her magical training.

She smiled slightly. "Only if it's in my bed, I can't remember the last time you washed your sheets" Tia said coyly.

Subaru blushed. "ehhh I washed them just last week, don't tease me Tia!!" The girl with the pony tails chuckled slightly pulling back the covers of her bed and slipping between them. She asked cross mirage to turn off the lights, leaving only the moonlight coming in part of the window.

Subaru got up and started making her way over to the bed, except the discarded pile of clothes from earlier was obstructing her path causing her to fall onto Tia's bed, much to the shorter girl's surprise.

Tia looked up, breath caught in her throat at Subarus emerald green eyes glinting from the little light entering the room. Neither of them moved, faces centimeters apart.

Then achingly slowly, Subaru leaned down and gently touched Tia's lips with her own. Tia was in shock, eyes pinned open. Subaru slowly opened her eyes before seeing Tia's face. Arching back in shock she sat on her knees.

"S..S-orry Tia!! I don't know what came over me!! I tripped and then we were so close and you looked cute and…. And……I'm Sorry! Ne Tia Say something!" Subaru was in internal turmoil at this point. She'd done it now, she had just kissed her best friend, her partner, the one person who accepted her, the one person she loved.

Tia could only stare wide eyed as Subaru went on with a rant, arms pointing left right and centre flailing everywhere. Tia slowly brought a finger to her lips, Subaru's touch lingering softly. She tuned back in to catch another one of Subaru's apologies.

Slowly looking at the girl in front of her, gears began to turn in her head as she realized something had happened when Subaru had kissed her. Something had changed, it felt so, _so_ right. Subaru was still talking, causing Tia to smile mentally. Raising her arms slowly, she pulled Subaru back down. "Stop apologizing you idiot……" Gently claiming Subaru in a stronger kiss, trying to make her understand.

Subaru didn't complain, succumbing to the motion and the command at the same time. Tia's arm gently snaked its way around Subarus waist, the other trying to support her injured shoulder. Subaru backed up a little before coming down on top of Tia with more force gently caressing her side, just grazing the skin where her top came short.

This caused the small girl to gasp giving Subaru the opening she was looking for, darting her tongue into the younger girl, savoring the taste. _Strawberry…._ Subaru chuckled; Tia always did have a soft spot for strawberry ice cream.

The kissing became more desperate, messy, as if coming up for air was the only thing that they would consider urgent enough to break apart. Eventually this need became very real, both girls panting heavily as they split apart and looked at each other in the eyes. Embarrassed blue looked up into loving green.

"Ne Tia…..."

"Sssh Subaru, sleep now, we can talk in the morning…"

Tia gently pulled Subaru down onto her, giving her an ample pillow for her to rest on. Subaru was smiling like a cheshire cat as she looked at Tia one last time before slowly closing her eyes.

Tia smiled slightly, happy to have her protector in her embrace. 'I'll get stronger Subaru, I'll be the one to protect you next time'

--

_Authors Notes._

_For those who don't know Japanese:_

_Gomen-ne - Sorry_

_ne - kind of a questioning speech in Japanese_

_Also, in my draft i had a tilde after every time Subaru says Tia, except doesnt seem to want to show them so just imagine that Subaru is saying Tiaaaaa without writing all the a's XD_

_R&R If you liked it, or didn't like it, heck, just review! :D_


End file.
